The present invention relates generally to rain gutters and more particularly to a gutter cover for preventing debris from falling into such gutters.
Since leaves and other debris frequently clog up rain gutters, some kind of guard or screen which prevents debris from falling into the gutter is desirable. Ideally, a gutter screen directs water into the gutter, prevents debris from entering the gutter, does not itself become clogged with debris and is securely attached to the gutter. The ideal gutter screen requires no maintenance after installation.
Conventional gutter screens are made of hardware cloth, expanded metal or perforated sheet metal, which have holes that often trap debris instead of allowing the debris to slide over the screen. Debris may build up in the holes and cause rainwater to bypass the holes and flow over the gutter instead of into the gutter, or may cause rainwater to build up above the gutter. The debris must thereafter be removed from the screens by hand. Thus, many conventional gutter screens are not maintenance free.
Some prior art screens have holes of smaller diameter to prevent debris from becoming trapped. However, these smaller holes do not allow enough rainwater to flow into the gutter during a heavy rainfall. This is undesirable because the excess water may back up above the gutter or may flow over the screen and gutter. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,240 and 6,151,837, both of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, for additional background information regarding existing gutter screens.
Furthermore, some prior art gutter covers are held in place by fasteners attached to the roof that require holes in the roof along the length of the gutter. Also, some prior art gutter covers may require the use of a bending machine during installation to properly install the cover on the roof.
A need exists for a gutter cover that prevents debris from falling into the gutter and directs water flow into the gutter preventing overflow of the gutter and a gutter cover that is easier to install while maintaining precise spacing between the cover and a front wall of the gutter.